


What I Want

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Forced, Forced Pregnancy, Fucking, Handcuffs, Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Caitlin Snow has always dreamed of Barry Allen and Killer Frost makes it happen.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	What I Want

Caitlin watched as Barry looked down at Iris with a wide smile, holding her close to him as if he were scared to let him go. She had to look away from the couple, clenching her jaw and locking her hands into tight fists as she disappeared into left the room unnoticed. She released a heavy sigh as she walked down the hallway, further away from the happy couple.

If only she had the courage to ask Barry out before he gained the courage to ask Iris out. She wondered what would've happened, then smiled at the thought of Barry holding her like he holds Iris. Smiled at the thought of someday having his kids, watching them run around with pure energy, laughing and screaming as they had fun. Smiled at the thought of Barry naked, his dick hanging there right within reach. She thought about grabbing it, watching his lips form a wide smile as she started tugging it, wrapping her free hand around the back of his neck as she pulled him closer, resting his forehead against hers.

She thought about him stripping her down within a blink of an eye, a small gasp escaping her mouth as his fingers slowly jammed themselves up her pussy, all four of his fingers pushing in and out at the same pace she was pulling on his shaft.

"Cute." She was pulled out of her daydream by that familiar voice in her head, Killer Frost. She looked down and sighed at the sight of her fingers inside of her own pussy, not Barry's. She pulled them out and wiped them off with the nearest towel she could find. "It would do you some good to get laid, though. It'd feel good for both of us."

"There's nothing we can do," Caitlin said softly, throwing the towel onto the counter. She had ended up in the old medical room. The room injured scientists would go to before the particle accelerator exploded and S.T.A.R. Labs turned into the headquarters for the Flash and other superheroes, before Team Flash decided to move the medical supplies closer to the main room for quicker access. Unused equipment was stored here, collecting dust. Caitlin would sometimes come here to find an escape, take a breath from everything that's happening. She was the reason why there weren't layers upon layers of dust covering everything. The medical bed was up to code, but they couldn't really move it out of here considering it was bolted to the ground. There were even old mechanics Cisco built that didn't work 100%, like the first prototype of the power dampening cuffs.

"You can do a lot more than you think," Killer Frost assured her, her voice echoing in her mind as there was a soft knock on the door behind her.

She spun around, making eye contact with Barry. He leaned against the doorway, a small smile on his face. She could feel Killer Frost's smile inside of her as Barry stepped into the room, looking around without a falter in that smile.

"So, this is where you disappear to," he said, pursing his lips together and nodding. "Kinda makes sense, doesn't it?" He chuckled as Caitlin rubbed her hands together nervously. She could feel Killer Frost making up a plan as Barry walked further into the room, past her.

"How'd you find me?" Caitlin asked, hoping to prevent Killer Frost from taking control as her plan came together.

Barry turned to look at her and she practically melted under his soft smile. "I saw you leave. You seemed a little down, thought I'd see if I could do some cheering up."

"There is something he can do to cheer us up," Killer Frost stated in her mind, Caitlin's eyes widening as she felt the ice queen in her mind take over her body.

"Well," Killer Frost forced Caitlin to say as she casually walked over to the door, "since you're here, there's always something you could do to cheer me up."

Barry's eyes shined bright with happiness at Killer Frost's words. "Whatever you need, Caitlin."

Killer Frost forced Caitlin towards Barry at a slow pace, as if predator hunting its prey. She said nothing as she closed in on him, her hand going up to rest on his shoulder. Killer Frost guided Barry back until he was sitting down on the edge of the bed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Killer Frost smiled widely. She pushed him back, his eyes still looking at her as he laid fully down on the bed, his hands by his sides.

"Cait, what are you doing?"

She wanted to scream at him to tell him that it wasn't her, but that it was Killer Frost, but she couldn't. But did she really want to?

"Something I should've done so long ago," Killer Frost said, practically purred, as her hands wandered down Barry's chest.

She slyly grabbed a pair of the power dampening cuffs as she placed Barry's hands on his stomach. Quickly, she cuffed his hands together and took a step back to admire her work. Barry looked down at his hands, clearly trying to get out of the cuffs, but failing miserably. The problem with the first prototype was that they didn't last long, so Killer Frost knew she had limited time before this window of opportunity shut.

"Come on, Cait, let me go," Barry stated, but Killer Frost shook her head as she popped the button open on his jeans, watching the man's eyes widen as he finally realized what exactly was going to happen. "No, stop. I'm with Iris."

"Should be with me," Killer Frost stated, a wicked smile growing on her face as she pulled the zipper down, "and I'm going to show you exactly what you're missing."

"Cait, no-" His sentence got caught in the back of his throat as she reached into his pants and wrapped her hand around his shaft. She gently pulled his dick out and looked down at it, licking her lips. "Caitlin, please. This isn't who you are."

"No," Killer Frost agreed without looking up from the cock in her hand, "but this is what I want."

She bent down, bringing the soft dick to her lips as she kissed the tip of it. Then she pushed the head passed her lips and let the length of it hit the back of her throat. As it grew hard in her mouth, it grew longer. Barry was longer than she ever dreamed as she continued to pump his cock into her mouth. She had her hands down her jeans and rubbing her clit as she bottomed out on Barry, a moan escaping her causing Barry to feel the vibrations. He bit back a moan, not wanting to enjoy this.

She stood up, letting the dick stick up in the air as she began unbuttoning her pants. Barry's eyes widened as he watched her tug her pants completely off, including her underwear, and had the strongest urge to look away with politeness, but he fought back that urge. He watched her pull his pants down to his ankles with a wicked look in her eye. He opened his mouth to protest as she climbed onto the bed, but the words never came out as she took Barry's dick back into her hand, lining it up with the entrance to her pussy.

Caitlin didn't realize that Killer Frost had given back the control a while ago.

"Tell me, Barry," Caitlin said, a wide smile on her face. "Tell me you don't want this."

"I don't want this," he begged, tears pricking his eyes. "Please, Cait. I don't want this."

She shook her head and dropped down, a moan escaping her as she bottomed out slowly, infuriatingly. "Ooh, fuck me, Barry. You're so long! Oh, baby." She picked herself up slow and dropped down again even slower. Barry released a moan and closed his eyes as she continued to tease him, going up and down on him at an agonizingly slow pace. "Goodamn, Barry. Ugh, I just want you to fuck me."

"No-ooh," Barry begged and moaned at the same time, not being able to hold back the feeling of euphoria anymore as Caitlin began to finally pick up the pace. "Caitlin, stop. Please, I- I love Iris."

"You're going to love me more soon," Caitlin promised in between breaths, slipping her shirt off and unclipping her bra. Barry's eyes immediately landed on her breasts, watching them bounce up and down in rhythm.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to cup them. He wanted them in his mouth. And it was like Caitlin read his mind because she leaned forward, laying down on Barry's chest, but she didn't need to move her hips anymore as Barry took one of her breasts into his mouth. He was the one doing the work now, moving his hips and thrusting his dick inside of her. He seemed to have favor one leg more than the other because he was going in at a slant, but that slant caused his dick to hit her sweet spot and have her moaning in his ears.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Caitlin screamed, pushing her hand in between their bodies to reach her clit. She started rubbing quickly, but Barry's cuffed hands swatted her away and took place, his fingers rubbing her clit at breakneck speeds, Caitlin thought for sure she was going to split in half. "Fuck, faster, Barry, faster!" And Barry listened, realizing the power to the cuffs must've stopped working a while ago because he had his speed back, but he was clearly no longer interested in stopping.

Caitlin screams lasted longer as he used his speed to finger her clit faster while his cock rammed into her at a normal pace.

"You need to get off," Barry stated, Caitlin making eye contact with him. "I'm going to cum, Caitlin, you need... to get off." Barry stopped thrusting his hips as he took his hand away from Caitlin's clit, but she wasn't done.

"I didn't orgasm yet, baby," she breathed as she straightened her form, picking herself up and dropping herself back down once more. She smiled at him as he shook his head, his hands going up, but she was quick to keep them pinned down to his chest. "Come on, Barry. Finish with me. Finish in me. Do it." She started going fast, the slapping of their skin hitting each other joined the noises of the room.

He found himself thrusting into her again, not being able to ignore the feeling she was giving him. He groaned loudly as she bottomed out one last time, him trying to go as deep into her as he can while his dick released the cum into her, Caitlin moaning in sync as she rode out her orgasm as well. Caitlin smiled widely as Barry finished inside of her, bouncing up and down a few more times before officially getting off.

As she climbed down, she watched his dick get soft once more and sent Barry another smile. Pulling on her clothes, she walked towards the door.

"Hey," Barry called, still lying on the table with his pants to his ankles. "Are you going to uncuff me?"

Caitlin chuckled. "Oh, sweetheart," she stated, shaking her head, "those handcuffs lasted less than a minute. That's why they're in here."

She pulled the door open and left him.


End file.
